If Today Was Your Last Day
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: Naruto caught up with Sasuke a few years after the defect, and hes has to remind him of something very important ... will Sasuke still want to kill Itatchi? Will he go back to Konoha? Song-Fic


'Sasuke!' Naruto called, confronting him.

'What do you want dobe? You know you can't take me back to Konoha – I'm going to kill Itatchi, whether you like it or not.'

'I know, but Sasuke, just answer me this. What would you do if today was your last day?' seeing the look of anger crossing Sasuke's face, Naruto sighed and quickly reassured him. 'Not that I am saying it is, I'm just wondering what you would do.'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

'Sasuke, I am sick of traveling everywhere just to find you and try to convince you to come back. As you may have noticed, this is the first time I've confronted you in about 6 months,' seeing Sasuke's slight nod, he continued, 'It's because I created a jutsu and something else, something I hope will convince you – if not, I will go away and train, and the next time I see you – I will _kill _ you. This has gone on long enough, I'm tired, you're tired, Sakura is tired. We can't keep going on like this. If what happens today doesn't convince you, then nothing will. We can't just keep holding onto the hope that Team 7 will get back together.' Naruto finished, sagging a little, his eyes older than their years, and showing something that looked like it hurt more than loosing Team 7 did. Sasuke had to work hard not to recoil at the sight of him.

'It's about time you realized Dobe, but where are the rest of your troop, surely you didn't come alone.' Sasuke sneered at his brother – no his ex-friend.

'I left them about two miles back when I sensed you. I took off; I expect they will be here soon.' Sure enough, as soon as he finished speaking, Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and Neji all appeared slightly behind him.

'Are you sure this will work Naruto?' Kakashi questioned softly, looking warily at his one time student in the distance,

'No, but it's our last chance.' Naruto replied, gathering chakra for the jutsu. The others soon followed.

'Tell me Sasuke, do you remember the advice you gave me, back before the academy. Before we knew each other?' Naruto looked at Sasuke as he started forming the hand seals necessary.

Sasuke just sneered,

'Pity. But you will soon be reminded,' Naruto muttered, activating his jutsu. Sasuke's eyes widened as a large screen appeared to the side of the opponents, and when music started up out of nowhere. Naruto cleared his throat, and started to… well…. Sing.

**My best friend gave me the best advice  
**

Naruto touched the giant screen, bringing up the picture of a young Naruto about to jump off the Hokage Mountain, and Sasuke stopping him, speaking the words Naruto now sang.

**He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
**

The Naruto on the screen looked at the young Sasuke, complaining in a meek manner, that no one wanted him anyway, shouldn't he just make their job easier. And even if he did stick around, he wouldn't be able to do anything, he had no future.

**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
**

The chibi-Sasuke replied, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder

**And try to take the path less traveled by  
**

All those present could see the younger Naruto's eyes light up and his now trademark grin form on his face.

**That first step you take is the longest stride  
**

The chibi-Sasuke turned with a smile, and ran into his mother's waiting arms.

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
**

The Naruto of now turned to Sasuke,

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
**

He gestured to the screen which showed a busy Uchiha district.

**Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
**

A picture of Sasuke, his mother, father and brother appeared on the screen, then one of the graduating Genin, followed by Team 7 and finally the Konoha 12.

**Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
**

Naruto gestured to his sword, and rather expensive clothing and then to the screen which showed homeless, skinny children.

The others from Konoha stood there singing backup, looking at Sasuke.

**Against the grain should be a way of life  
**

Naruto touched the screen again, watching as it showed the disapproving stares that Naruto and Sasuke were shot as the played together when they were little, and then the supportive one of Itatchi. Showing the pranks they pulled when they first started the academy, before the massacre, and then finally of that night when Sasuke was at Ichiruka's with Naruto, and Itatchi left, saying he had business to deal with, leaving with poky in his mouth, and for the first time, they realized, he mouthed as he turned _I won't let them destroy your lives_

**What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
**

It showed the progress they made as rivals; it showed their tree walking exercise and the fight with Haku, ending with their victory.

**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
**

It showed Naruto's reaction when Sasuke fell lifeless in front of him, riddled with senbon, and Sasuke when he realized Naruto was poisoned, it showed them fighting together against Oorochimaru, it showed them protecting Sakura against the out-of-control Garra.

**So live like you're never living twice  
**

Naruto looked back to Sasuke, tears in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes had widened a little, as he saw countless deaths of friends, family, of the third, of Naruto fighting his way through the odds, for _him._

**Don't take the free ride in your own life  
**

It showed Sasuke with the seal activated, using someone else's power, a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, _Itatchi _all fought with their own power – even if Naruto had Kyuubi, he only used it when he was near death and someone else was about to suffer because of it.

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
**

Sasuke slowly approached the screen, touching it briefly, and showing three new Genin chasing a cat, showing them eating and laughing.

**Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
**

Pictures of Itatchi in a red-cloud cloak, and eating poky and having Sasuke on his shoulders and finally staring at Sasuke with blood covering him were flashed on the screen, the only one lasting more than a second were when he was eating poky and had Sasuke on his shoulder.

**Donate every dime you had?  
**

It showed a rebuilt Uchiha district, with children running around. Sasuke turned shocked eyes to Naruto, who just looked at him levelly as he continued to sing.

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
**

Pictures of the Konoha 12 and Sand Siblings flashed up, followed by the friends Sasuke had had before the massacre, and watched as he withdrew, sadly watching, reaching out, but unable to touch.

**Reminisce old memories?  
**

It showed a brooding Sasuke, fan girls chasing him, pulling pranks.

**Would you forgive your enemies?  
**

It showed Itatchi, Oorochimaru and Garra, who showed up with his siblings seconds before. He stared at Sasuke, his eyes saying that he better not hurt Naruto anymore.

**And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
**

It showed an indistinguishable figure standing next to Sasuke as they watched children running around the garden in front of them, with a start, Sasuke realized that this was a dream he had had as a young teen, of a family.

**Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?  
**

Sasuke turned back to his fellow Konoha shinobi, and then shook his head; no he wasn't part of Konoha anymore.

**If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
**

A crying Sakura was shown on the screen, from the night he left. A crying Naruto was then brought up as he lay in the hospital bed, realizing that he had failed, and Sasuke had left.

**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
**

Sasuke was then shown; it was of when he had defeated Oorochimaru, then of Sakura defeating Sasori and of Naruto defeating, well, everyone who came in his path.

**So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side  
**

Sasuke turned to Naruto, noticing that the screen had turned black.

**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
**

The screen then showed his most cherished memories, ones he had blocked from his mind because of his anger and (hatred?) at Itatchi. It was of Itatchi training with him and Naruto, him showing them around the ANBU HQ, him standing up to his father and the clan council who had tried to kill Naruto, of him saving Naruto and him from fan girls and mobs, and of Itatchi hugging him and saying that he loves him.

**Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
**

Tears started to fall down his face, joining the one falling down Naruto's.

**And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?**

Naruto finished, the screen pausing on a final image. The image was of a picture Sasuke had drawn as a child and given to Naruto. It showed him, Naruto and Itatchi, all living together, all smiling.

'Naruto,' Sasuke whispered as he slowly took a step forward.

'Sasuke,' Naruto replied in kind.

Sasuke rushed forward into Naruto's arms, and together they cried.

'I can't do it. I can't kill Itatchi, I can't leave you anymore,' Sasuke whispered brokenly, finally letting his true feelings show.

'Then don't. Something you blocked from your memory Sasuke was that Itatchi promised to always protect us, that he would never do anything that would be bad for us. He did what he did for a reason. I just know it,' Naruto comforted,

'I know that now,' Sasuke replied with a small eye roll, 'but, what about the disgusting mark on my shoulder?' Sasuke asked in disgust,

'Oh,' Naruto snapped his fingers and pushed a little of his chakra into the mark, and pushed it outwards, breaking the bonds, 'Jiraya may be a pervert, but he knows his stuff,' Naruto replied to his shocked look. Sasuke laughed a little, and looked over to the others from Konoha and Suna; they all smiled at him (except Garra, who just smirked). Sasuke smiled in relief, but frowned in confusion as his head hit something hard on Naruto's chest and something crinkled in Naruto's pocket. He looked up at his brother and he smiled sheepishly.

Taking the object from his pocket, Sasuke was surprised to find the picture he drew as a child, but was even more surprised to see two lockets that Naruto extracted from his shirt. Opening them, he saw the picture of him and his two brothers, the one that was taken of them at Ichiruka's eating ramen, poky and tomatoes. They had all gotten a locket, but Sasuke had thrown his away in his anger at his brother, Naruto must have retrieved it, at kept it with him all these years.

Naruto smiled as he took one from around his neck and placed it on Sasuke.

'Come on, we have one more brother to retrieve, and then a home to go to,' Naruto smiled as Sasuke's face settled into determination and they took off, leaving a group of stumped Shinobi behind.

'Guess they had more history than we knew,' Kakashi commented idly,

'Troublesome as it was, but it was obvious by how much Naruto hurt when Sasuke left, and I was one of those they pulled pranks with,' Shikamaru smirked as he disappeared into a shadow and reappeared running along side his friends, who smirked at him, already planning a massive prank for when they got back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song If Today Was Your Last Day**


End file.
